It is known to make panty hose, for example, of one piece construction on a circular knitting machine but difficulty has been encountered in providing a body portion of a comfortable fit, particularly in the larger sizes. Circular knitting machines usually have a needle cylinder of about four inches in diameter and the practice of knitting a one-piece panty hose generally consists of beginning with the toe portion of one leg and knitting by circular knitting the first leg portion, the body portion, and the second leg portion in succession. Consequently, the size of the body portion is predetermined by the diameter of the needle cylinder. An example of the one-piece panty hose of the type described is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,821 to Johnson.